


Tutoring The Bad Boy

by Hetalia1912



Series: Nerd And The Bad Boy [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad boy Jackson, Bisexual Jackson Wang, Closeted Gay Namjoon, Dramedy, Jackson Wang-centric, Kim Namjoon | RM-centric, M/M, Nerd Kim Namjoon | RM, Opposites Attract, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Strangers to Lovers, Tattooed Jackson, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Tutoring The Bad Boy

**4:05 PM**

To be honest,Namjoon has absolutely _no idea _how he got to this point today.

"Wait,what are you doing here?

And to be completely honest,he wishes that he could take back every single decision that's he made so far today.

"Oh,I'm here for torturing,why?"


End file.
